Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a compactor/baler apparatus and, more particularly to a commercial/industrial type waste/trash compactor/baler apparatus which includes a diagnostic system for monitoring certain operating parameters and other characteristics of the compactor/baler apparatus and providing alerts to a user and/or to a remote location such as a service facility.
Compactors of the type used by commercial/industrial users for compacting trash, particularly recyclable trash, such as paperboard or cardboard boxes, are generally known. Such compactors generally include a container or housing with a closable opening or door for inserting the trash to be compacted and a powered compacting device, such as a hydraulically powered ram for compressing or compacting the trash within the housing. Such compactors typically also include a device for baling the compacted trash and a closable opening for convenient removal from the housing a bale of the compacted trash, which can then be transported to a waste or recycling facility.
While existing compactor/baler apparatuses are very effective, there are several components within the apparatuses which are occasionally subject to mechanical failure and must be repaired or replaced. In addition, there is a need to perform periodic maintenance on such compactor/baler apparatuses for avoiding potential unpredictable down time. There is also a need for monitoring certain parameters of such compactor/baler apparatuses to develop methods for predicting potential failures so that components may be replaced or other action may be taken in advance of any such failures.
It is desired to provide a diagnostic system for a compactor/baler apparatus for tracking the operation of the apparatus and particularly certain components and operational features of the apparatus and providing information and alerts to a user. In addition to assisting the user with normal operation of the apparatus, it is desired that the diagnostic system provide the user and/or a service facility or other location with information and alerts as to failures and potential failures of components of the apparatus which require maintenance, either immediately or in the future, to avoid or at least diminish a potentially disruptive failure of the compactor/baler apparatus.